


公元2789年 王耀在已故美国先生阿尔弗雷德·琼斯墓前的讲话

by linran1999



Category: wangyao
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linran1999/pseuds/linran1999
Kudos: 10





	公元2789年 王耀在已故美国先生阿尔弗雷德·琼斯墓前的讲话

历经了七百余年的起起伏伏兴衰往复，我很高兴在七天之前，我能向阿尔弗雷德琼斯献上最后的祝福，尽管我没能见到他最后一面。但我仍然相信，他会在临终时刻，因为我的祝福而面露一丝一毫的微笑。  
苏子曾有一首词：“相顾无言，唯有泪千行。”我想这未能见上的最后一面，也许是宇宙与星辰的垂怜。我也会畏惧，畏惧于见面时刻不知作何言语。用个不太合适的比喻，也许木星基地的某一颗螺丝钉感应到了我的畏惧，它停下工作，我急匆匆的返程被耽误了半个小时，我错过了阿尔弗雷德的最后一面。  
我这一生有太长太长的故事可以讲述，其实属于阿尔弗雷德时间短暂到可怕。仅仅三百余年，也就是一个不长不短的王朝的时间，曾经屹立大洋彼岸的灯塔就轰然倒塌。以至于我回过神来，在六百余年前忽然意识到阿尔弗雷德今早没来开会的时候，我还在问他的秘书他是不是生病了不舒服。他的秘书脸色很差，从阿尔弗雷德用惯了的文件包里翻出一沓沓文件，轻轻递给我。  
我那时还无所谓地坐下看这些文件，从中国皇后号写起，到昨天晚上我们挥手作别，他把他的秘密，心思和那么些许看上并无意义的情思都写下来。看上去分外隆重而庄严，但他在文件的最后一页，只夹了一张圣诞贺卡。  
“今后就靠你一个人啦。我知道你恨过我也爱过我，所以你别难过。”  
一个糟糕透了的圣诞祝福。比起当年在朝鲜战场上我写给他的圣诞劝降书还要糟糕。我掂着那一沓文件走进圣诞的大雪纷飞中，他与我相遇的时间历历在目，好像这短短三百余年瞬间放大到三千余年，一时之间那些或欢欣或无言又或是仇恨的瞬间又一次浮现眼前，就仿佛人将垂死时候回顾一生。我身体里属于阿尔弗雷德的那一部分也开始死去，在圣诞的雪花里凝结成黑色的石碑，镌刻着不光彩也不黑暗的生命与岁月的痕迹。

那年的驼峰航线上也有雪，是零下三十度的冰砸在飞机机身上的呲啦啦的声音。他曾经在1945年这样描述道：在长达800余公里的深山峡谷、雪峰冰川间，一路上都散落着这些飞机碎片，在天气晴好的日子里，这些铝片会在阳光照射下烁烁发光，这就是著名的“铝谷”——驼峰航线！两千多位年轻的美国飞行员葬身在这条航线上，他们尸骨难寻，客死异乡，面对80％的损失率毫无畏惧，在黑暗的云层中义无反顾地飞行。那个时间的阿尔弗雷德也是这样。我在昆明见到他的时候他眼泡都要肿成个球了，太平洋战场的操劳让他身上的光芒都暗淡下去，当然他眼里我的也必定是糟透了的形象。他在机场保卫处找到我，我那会正在发愣，旷日持久的战争令当时的我处在胃痛，头晕和视线模糊的疾病中。他找到我的时候我正在暗室里稍作休息，也是一种短暂的自暴自弃，我那时候有些绝望了，有些看不清未来了。  
年轻的阿尔弗雷德问我，要做我的副驾驶吗？我迷茫地反问，你看我像是会开飞机的样子吗？他才不管这个，他这人就这样，想做什么便直接做，才不在乎别人。他直接拉着我上了飞机，飞上高空的时候无线电还在骂他简直是不要命还拉上我。我们飞过峡谷，高山与冰原，历经失联，低温和暴雨，才终于窥探到一片晴好的蓝天。那是我第一次在高空俯瞰喜马拉雅山脉，我惊叹于金光之下皑皑雪山的圣洁，也惋惜于银亮反光着的每一块残骸。  
“你看，当一切路仿佛都走不通的时候，只要你闷着头往前走，总会走通的。”  
他说这话也仿佛在说他自己。我想起来原来眼前的灯塔国也是有黑暗的时刻。可是他就像有无边的勇气一样直愣愣地冲上去，竟然也能走出今日的模样。我们这些国家，从日不落帝国到悠悠古国，时至今日居然都依靠他来争取反击。  
那时候我眼里他是骄傲的，是不愿放弃的，是我在艰难时刻里弥足珍贵的战友。

其实他对我糟的时刻远比对我好的时刻多得多，毕竟太平洋两岸，两个巨大体量的国家总会产生各种各样的冲突。可我总觉得哪怕是关系最差的时候，我们都没想过、也没能力杀死对方，于是就这样缠斗下去。  
南联盟使馆被他的导弹炸了个粉碎，我整整两个月不见他也不接他的电话，狠狠地把这一笔记在心里等着未来捅他刀子。南海的无线电波里再也叫不到王伟的时候，我也曾揪着他的领带告诉他申冤在我我必报复。银河号受困于海上，一场并不好笑的故意为之的“闹剧”后，等不来道歉的我在他面前假笑，平静等待自己的成长。  
终于到后来，我藏不住实力了，他也终于看到了我的崛起。这个时候他已经被我捅上了好几刀，也是才突然意识到。从贸易战开始的正面对抗，原先严苛的技术封锁和贸易关税堡垒进一步增强，整个世界都在为我们两个的矛盾而头疼。我寄回了他纽约那间公寓的钥匙，改掉了我四合院的门禁密码，在通讯录的备注里改回“琼斯”这个充满疏离感的姓氏。他也很外交对等地寄回来我上海公馆的钥匙，取消了在中餐馆一直以来准备给我的长期外卖订单。我那时候理所应当地忽视了中美建交四十周年，在中俄建交七十周年上大作功夫。他的委屈也是那一年的圣诞节才告诉我的。  
“你不送我个礼物吗？我们建交四十周年了。”他话里的委屈感仿佛他什么都没做错过，仿佛我成了抛妻弃子的负心汉。我说了句不送，挂了电话再仔细想想，他这么做也符合他的利益，只是手段上或许有那么些不道德，我没太强的立场质问他。  
但那个年末我终究是没有再打电话给他。

从2019年开始的缠斗进行了十七年。很幸运这十七年里斗争的我们都保持了相对的克制。没有爆发正面的热战，倒是有那么几场代理人战争，都不算很大规模。总的来讲他式微，我前进。收归台湾后他的岛链退回了中途岛，伴随着一带一路他开始失去在亚太、在欧洲的话语权。整个世界都仿佛在看美利坚的笑话，在看灯塔在赤霞下日渐暗淡，怀揣着不明的心思等待着我的上位，从未念及我和阿尔弗雷德并非同一类人。只是他们还没来得及在G20峰会上谄媚我的成就，科学家们给了我们一个糟糕透了的答案。  
NASA说，259年后，一颗小行星将击中地球，地球将会在一瞬间陷入火海与随之而来的黑暗，需要漫长的恢复期。阿尔弗雷德当时被吓坏了，根本不顾我们之间惨淡的关系无通报直飞北京，好在空管高层思虑充分他才没被拦截下来。他在我的四合院门前急慌慌的试着输密码开门，却发现门锁已经识别他的脸自动打开了。当然他急得一脑门子汗没来得及注意这个细节，就塞了一大包文件给我。我说我没那么多空，怎么回事简短跟我说一下就行。  
他抓着我的手说啊，王耀，世界末日真的来了。  
CASC抓紧时间论证，在检测设备和计算方法完全不同，双方不存在任何学术沟通的基础上得到了误差在0.5％的同样答案。这宣告着，世界末日真的在259年之后等候我们。  
还记得收到论证结果的时候，我正和阿尔弗雷德在一间办公室里忙着起草预案。看完了那个结果，我用了十五分钟来消化。消化完后，我拆掉戴着的领带。  
“阿尔弗，咱们结盟吧。”  
他那时候的表情不甚惊讶，但看得出他心情不错。

NASA和CASC的论证结果被我们五个国家封锁了二十年。这二十年里我们成功地把控了全球的经济命脉。属于我的大型国有公司一个个都走出国门，国家电网几乎都可以改名为地球能源。而属于阿尔弗雷德的高新技术却因为我的存在有些黯然失色。  
把人类生死存亡的秘密守住二十年已经是难得。当这一结果宣告而出的时候，人类还在惶惶不安中被我们控制的媒体所安抚。但伴随着时间的推移，伴随着近地轨道太空城和方舟的技术论证进一步深入，人类所要面对的逃亡率日益清晰。  
三成到五成之间。粗略但有效的数字，也是被泄密的数字。这个数字太容易被拿来做文章了，毕竟谁都心知肚明，站在顶峰的五个国家必定不会让自己的国民面临生死抉择。那么其他国家，面对的生的可能就更加渺茫。  
尽管太空城和方舟是我们五个设计，实验与建造的，以人类之名捆绑我们，以人人平等之言指责我们的言论依旧层出不穷。一个又一个小国政党痛斥并要求我们全球平等抽签，一次又一次的恶性事件爆发在我和阿尔弗雷德的国土之上。我们也因此迫不得已在人类生死存亡时候，陷入了不见天日的内耗之中。  
那时候我们都很累。他看上去比我累的多，他早上总是很难很难叫醒，每次给他做的早餐都放凉了他才醒来。有一天晚上我们躺在被窝里看电视，看着新闻里报道第二次对越自卫反击战和东渡战争，身边的他忽然问我。“我总觉得你不操心这些战事，不然也不会进行这么久。”  
“这就是没意义的内耗，殷号实验太空城就快发射了，我没那么多预算去浪费。”  
“攘外为先安内为后？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“这是你的历史经验，我的历史经验其实是攘外必先安内。”  
“让时间和实践来检验吧。”  
“我们没有那么多时间了。”  
我无法作答，他也沉默了好一会。他忽然问。“耀，我要是哪天被这些事拖死了，你怎么办？”  
我想了想，没有考虑得太仔细，随口回答了一句。“我会相信你的攘外必先安内，让全世界其他所有国家给你陪葬。”  
他当时的表情很复杂，我们都没料到一语成谶。  
2124年的圣诞节，一次针对华盛顿的袭击如同压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，美利坚349年的历史画上了句号。他死的时候一定不情不愿，一定很想再活下去，可是他的国民不给他这个机会。我也从未找到过他的遗体，因此也并无葬礼，他留给我的只有一张贺卡和一沓文件。我只能从他国家的灭亡来判断他或许已经结束了生命，也许这个没心没肺的小子怕我伤心，开车到了美国西部的某个峡谷平静地等待死亡。  
从那个圣诞节开始，我的每一个圣诞节都分外艰难，因为要同时怀念两个人，两个镌刻在我脑海中，挥之不去的人。我的国民们在圣诞节总是欢欣雀跃着这个舶来节日，但对我而言，我的圣诞节不再有笑容，我的天空不再有颜色。

非常荒谬的是，2295年，统一的地球政府做好了面对末日的准备。但因为土星一颗卫星的轻微位移，这颗带来死亡的小行星竟然与地球擦肩而过。太空城、基地、和方舟之上注目着地球的每一个人类，以及不肯离去，在地球等待死亡降临的每一个人类，都在目睹小行星飞略的那一瞬间激动不已，更不乏潸然泪下者。  
我在短暂的欣喜后回到殷号太空城的一个角落，数着那里面的墓碑，告诉他们地球的每一个公民都活着，可你们为什么都死了，而为什么我还活着？  
我忘记了是谁曾对我说过：王耀，你会一直活着，你代表的不仅仅是国家机器，是东方文明。而东方文明的坚韧太过强大。  
想来或许真是这样，但总是孤身一人的感觉并不舒服。因此前些日子，在我以为阿尔弗雷德死后六百多个年头，我了解到最后一批地球常住居民移民太空城的时候发现了沉睡中的阿尔弗雷德，我急得用战舰赶回了地球。无奈天公不作美，木星“函谷关”星舰港百年难得一遇出了些故障，我耽误了地球时间的半个小时，赶来地球的时候阿尔弗雷德已经停止了呼吸。  
我亲吻他的金发，那发梢还残留着温度和他的味道。  
驼峰航线上他告诉我无所畏惧往前走，我现在走出了光明的前程。三大耻时候我想着复仇，我也一度复仇成功。贸易战时候我们越走越远却也有幸还能在后来走到了一起。甚至于我说的“让全世界其他所有国家给你陪葬”都成功已久。我做到了所有这一切，但我仍旧无法挽回手中失去的温度，正如我在我漫长的生命里，从来都如逆水行舟，我还在往前走，却只能看着身边人被洪波冲刷而下，在不见踪影。  
曾经有一位诗人写下过：“前不见古人，后不见来者。念天地之悠悠，独怆然而涕下。”此时此刻，他的头七日，我在墓碑前的现在就是这样的感觉。这种感觉在失而复得得而复失后来得太过强烈，一时之间我竟然给你们这群年轻人絮叨了这么多话，一定让你们见笑啦。  
我很孤独，朝朝暮暮都是如此。但我不希望你们品味我的孤独，我希望你们能记住，这块墓碑底下埋葬着一个自由的灵魂。他也许做过卑劣下流的事，但无法否认的是，他也曾在一时之间照亮人类文明黑暗的穹宇。  
孩子们，你们绝大多数都不是在地球上长大。看一看这里的蓝天和海洋吧，他的眼睛就是这样的颜色。再看一看上午九点钟的太阳，金黄璀璨正是他的发色。我唯一能从宇宙中拾取形容他的意向是银河，他眼中的希望与浩瀚就像是星汉辽阔。  
我给他的最后的祝福是：我相信，万事万物有始有终，当文明也画上句号，当我的呼吸也开始凝滞的时候，作为坚定的唯物主义者，我仍然相信我能回到2019年年末的联合国会议厅，见到你们所有人，告诉你们我成功了。在我们所有人重逢的时候，我愿再共你跳上一舞。  
我把这个祝福也给你们。  
唯望缺月再圆，日蚀又复，所有痛憾都可放下，所有失去都将再能度相遇。

王耀  
讲话发表于2789年7月11日 下午15:00  
于华盛顿原址上的居民公墓


End file.
